BellaDonna
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: I won't go Back. Wait for me. You left me alone. The choice seems so easy but I won't go back. Wait for me?


**B.e.l.l.a.D.o.n.n.a.**

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

"**I don't want to need at all, My minds unweaving, Maybe its best you leave alone, A falling star at least I fall alone, When darkness turns to light, it Ends tonight."**

_- It Ends Tonight – The All-American Rejects_

* * *

**Author**– ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **May 21st, 2008 – June 25th, 2008

**Category**** – **N.C.I.S.

**Rating**** – **PG - 13

**Warnings**** – **Female Relationship/Suicide/Character Death/Spoilers for Episode 5.18

**Pairings** **–** Director Sheppard/Ziva David

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of N.C.I.S. **(CBS & D.P. Bellisario)** and is a non – profit effort.

* * *

"They gave me orders Jennifer." She swallowed hard, choking back tears of grief and frustration, fingering the marble tombstone. "The entire team has fallen apart due to this new…new…_Director_. You're dead less than 48 or 72 hours, I cannot remember, hours, and we are forced to take a second deadly blow. People have no sympathy."

Sighing, she slumped against the last reminder of **her** place on Earth. "Why Jen? Why Now? You promised that we would be together one day. We would spend days in Paris making love, Twilight hours on the sandy beaches of Costa Rica running in and out of the sea, and simply touring the Ancient City of Venice in the simplicity and peace of it all.

I need you now Jen. There is nothing, anything left in this world that would have marked that my blessed Angel had graced this World. Your house has been burned, a life completely erased. All that's left is the fading memories and useless What If's.

Jethro has disappeared, perhaps to Mexico or to his Bourbon filled basement.

Tony had the nerve to ask me out for a drink. In the end, he still manages to screw up and will end the night with a hot broad in bed.

McGee, dear McGee. Sitting there ashen faced, staring at a blank screen either in terror of the tragedy or the harsh reality that mentors will no longer be around.

As for the Goth Princess herself she had locked herself in her lab, lights off, music deathly throttling, and no doubt in full-forced tears.

Yet to conclude what's left of our broken team, here I sit next to what's left of you, watching the blood sunset, a cold wind passing through this empty shell.

You said we would be together Jennifer. It's what I've wanted for so many years. Now my choice here remains.

Leave the States, go to Israel, Face my Father and his punishment and a not so forgiving death.

**Or…**

Stay here and be with you forever.

* * *

"Ziva!"

A single shot was heard.

The calls and flap of wings of raven's taking flight filled the dead silence. In the distance they watched the body drop to the ground of a freshly buried coffin.

"No!"

"Ziva!"

"ZIVA!"

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening!"

As Abby's screams filled the air, in the end they knew that they were too late. McGee had seen Ziva leave with her pistol and informed the rest of the former team as he trailed her.

Jethro slowly walked the journey to **his** two fallen agents, holding back McGee and Abby. Silently dropping to bended knee, he removed the blank pistol from her hand and allowed a shuddering breath to escape.

Flanking his right, DiNozzo finished scanning the area before turning to his fallen partner. She laid there her back towards the tombstone, pale, and no longer breathing.

"Help me move her"

With the two, they silently laid her on her back, DiNozzo combing her hair back. When a gold locket dropped from her hand, Jethro knew. With soft black curls framing her face, he could have sworn she looked more at peace than he had ever seen.

Opening the locket, he looked up to the headstone and nodded his head in assurance and placed the locket back into her hand. Closing her eyes, the two rose and rejoined the rest of their broken team.

"_From Paris with Love"_

The Insignia graced the cover while the last remaining picture inside, were the grinning faces of the fallen.

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Inspired by a simple question: "What would Ziva do should she loose the one person she truly cared about." Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
